


Semantics

by bideanie



Series: bi dean fics~ [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Dean, Coming Out, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bideanie/pseuds/bideanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam and Cas hear about a pride parade where there's been strange occurrences. They go check it out, but not before getting the appropriate outfits, of course. </p><p>from <a href="http://deanlovesdudes.tumblr.com/post/131027988518/ok-what-are-some-cool-ways-you-think-dean-could">this post</a>on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semantics

“So, you gonna tell me why we drove all the way to California?” Dean asks.

“I have a case.” Sam says.

Dean raises his eyebrows. “Well, don’t leave us in suspense for too long, Sammy.”

Sam shifts awkwardly. “It’s at a pride parade.” He braces himself for an outburst of some kind from Dean, but it never comes.

“Huh.” Dean is silent for a few moments, his face a mask.

“What’s a pride parade?” Cas questions from the back seat.

“Where people go to celebrate being non-straight.” Sam tells him. “You dress up and have fun, and-”

“You an expert on pride parades or somethin’, Sammy?” Dean cuts him off.

“I’ve been to one.” Sam admits. “With Jess.”

“Will we have to dress up?” Cas asks.

Sam just grins in response.

 

♂♀

 

Sam tries to hand Dean the neon-rainbow t-shirt with an enthusiastic look on his face, though the expression quickly disappears when he sees Dean’s reaction.

“I’m not wearing that, Sammy.” Dean says in a no-nonsense tone as he eyes the monstrosity in front of him.

“But _Dean_ , we need to blend in with the crowd. You think they’re gonna give any info to some stuffy looking guys in suits? Here.” Sam tries to hand Dean the shirt once again, but Dean moves his hands away.

“ _No_ , Sam! I’m not gay, why would I wear that?”

Sam gives him a bitchface. “So that’s it, huh? Wow, Dean. I really didn’t peg you as a homophobe.”

Dean frowns. “No, I’m not-”

“Save it, Dean.” Sam mutters, walking over to the table and grabbing his laptop. “I’m going to do research.”

Before Dean can say another word, Sam has stormed out of the door.

♂♀

 

Sam doesn’t talk to Dean for a whole seventeen hours. The three of them do research in silence, the tension palpable between the two brothers. Cas has noticed the awkwardness, of course, but ignores it. He’s been around the Winchesters too long to even bother trying to help them sort out their meaningless arguments.

Even if Cas knows that he could end the tension with only three small words, he doesn’t. It’s Dean’s information to tell.

The next morning they’re up and prepared to go to the parade, adorned with pins and body paint. Sam had found Cas an old trench coat and painted it purple, grey, white and black, and Sam had bought five different t-shirts for him and Dean to choose from.

Except that Dean doesn’t want any of them.

“Dean, would you seriously just put aside your bigotry and just wear a freaking t-shirt?” Sam yells. He doesn’t understand why it’s so _hard_ for Dean to just put on a rainbow colored t-shirt.

“ _I’m not gay_.” Dean grits out from behind clenched teeth.

“You aren’t a FBI agent or teddy bear doctor either, Dean.” Sam fires back, annoyed.

Dean runs a hand down his face, letting out an exasperated sound. “I don’t want to wear the freaking t-shirt because I’m not gay. I’m _bisexual_.”

Sam’s mouth drops open, but no noise escapes.

“Y-you, you’re-” Sam’s eyes are wider than Dean’s ever seen them.

“Yes, I’m bisexual.” Dean says simply.

“No, I mean, you’re _admitting_ it?”

“Wait, what? You knew?”

Sam scoffs as though the answer is the most obvious thing in the world. “Two words, Dean: Doctor Sexy.”

“But-”

“Or maybe _Aaron Bass_? Yeah, still not forgotten about that.”

“Why didn’t you just get me a fucking bisexual t-shirt, then?”

“I didn’t know you were bisexual, Dean. All I knew is that you were in the closet.”

“You, I- why-” Dean lets out a burst of air from his nose and pinches the bridge of it between his thumb and index finger. “Whatever, Sammy. Can we go do our jobs now?”

“Yeah, ‘course.” Sam grins. “As long as you promise not to go running off with some dude when we’re finished.”

 Dean smirks. “No deal, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "ok ok ill say more- sam offering dean a gay-themed t-shirt to blend in for the hunt but dean adamantly does not want to wear it. sam thinks he’s just being homophobic for a bit until dean is just like ‘i dont want to wear it because im not gay, sam. im bisexual.’"


End file.
